


Tie Me Up In Red

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom Wanda, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Dom, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Sub Tony, Trans Wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony admits he liked to be tied up, and Wanda has an idea for how to do that.





	Tie Me Up In Red

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't a tag for queerphobia, but it's very very brief, and they acknowledge that the person was terrible. This fills my square for "Magic Use During Sex"

They both had a thing for red: Wanda’s hair, her powers, Tony’s suit, his wardrobe, and his toys, she learned.

It felt strange to say she loved her powers, but she did. She loved them all the more for the way it would look ringing Tony’s wrists. She hadn’t mentioned that fantasy to him for long time, content with their sex life. Hell, she wouldn’t have _ever_ told him if he hadn’t brought it up first.

Tony grabbed a box and showed her the clattering of red: vibrators and lingerie, handcuffs and ribbons. “We don’t have to do anything with it, I just figured… I don’t know. If you were open to trying some of this stuff, I’d appreciate it, but you definitely don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Wanda didn’t said anything at first, entranced. She licked her lips and reached into the box, pulling out a silk ribbon and running it through her fingers. “You like to be tied up?” she asked breathlessly. He was a fucking dream come true, and just thinking about it made her tingle.

“Yes,” he admitted, blushing like he thought she would have something to say about his preference.

“That explains a few things.” Like how easily he followed where she pushed, and why, when she had accidentally given him an order in bed once, he had followed without objection. (They’d talked about it afterwards and she apologized for doing it without them talking first. Tony had easily forgiven her, and they dropped the topic, both of them too nervous to broach the idea of doing it again, on purpose this time.)

“Is it… a problem?”

“Very, very not. So, uhm.” She tried to put the ribbon down but couldn’t. She pressed the fabric to the skin at his wrists and felt breathless. “It’s a good color on you.” She shook her head, trying to focus. “So what are we talking about here?”

“Ideally?” She nodded, and Tony chewed on his lip like he was deciding whether or not to tell her everything. “Complete submission. I never- really get it though. Everyone wants to be rough, all leather and collars. Which is fine, if that’s what you want.”

“And that’s not what you want.”

His fingers tightened on the box. “I want to be taken care of. Be told I’m-” he stopped, throat working “-beautiful and perfect while I’m dressed up all pretty.” He was hunching over the container slightly, protecting himself from what his memory told him was coming. “I want my hands to be tied so I can’t touch you back until you let me, but it doesn’t matter that I can’t move because you’ve taken care of both of us.”

Wanda sidled closer, putting her arm around him low on his hips and kissing his shoulder over his shirt. “Do you believe in kink soulmates? Cause I’m starting to believe in kink soulmates.”

Tony laughed, unconsciously relaxing and leaning into her. “So you don’t mind?”

“Mind? Baby, I want nothing more than to take care of you. You don’t have to answer,” she started carefully, “and this is the only thing I want to ask, but- how did people react in the past when you told them?”

He cleared his throat. “You remember Bain?”

“Unfortunately,” she growled. If she ever saw that woman in real life, she was going to earn herself a one way ticket to prison.

“She told me to remember who the girl in the relationship was. After that, I stopped telling them exactly what I wanted, just tested the waters to see if they were interested.”

“And?”

He shook his head minutely, ashamed. “Nobody wants to be with Tony Stark if they have to do everything you know?” he chuckled, all self deprecation and no humor. “They thought I was being selfish.”

“You deserve so much better sweetheart. Will you let me take care of you?” she asked softly.

Tony looked at her, eyes wide and vulnerable. “You mean it?”

* * *

Tony looked great in his suit today, and Wanda told him so at every available opportunity. His cheeks pinked, and he shivered when she kissed his neck and let her hand rest just above his ass, lingering so he could feel her breath on his skin. His face was flushed so frequently that Steve actually asked him if he was feeling alright. He rolled his eyes and said they weren’t getting rid of him that easily, and pretended nothing was amiss until she did it again.

At the end of the day, Wanda led Tony to their room, her arm firm but gentle around his waist. She sat in the armchair they kept in their room and took off her shoes. Tony hovered uncertainly until she pat her thigh in invitation. He couldn’t sit directly on her lap because he weighed more than she did, but slightly to the side had the same intimacy. She put one hand on his thigh, and the other at the base of his neck, massaging. “How was your day, baby?”

Tony shuddered, trying to not go boneless. “It was good.”

“You look so amazing in this suit. You should try and put more red in your outfit love, it’s your color.”

“I have-” he cleared his throat “-a little bit of red.”

Wanda looked over his outfit again, frowning. “I don’t see any.”

Tony fumbled with his pants, undoing the zipper and pulling down his underwear to show her the panties he was wearing. They were lace with swirling patterns that might have been flowers and, of course, red. She ran a finger up and down his cock through the fabric, feeling him get harder under her touch.

“Oh baby,” she breathed. “Can I see you in just these?”

Tony scrambled off her lap, trying to be quick to the point that he probably took longer. He tried to kick off his pants, but his shoes were still on, so he had to sit down or risk falling over.

“Take your time sweetheart, we’re not in a hurry.” Wanda stood, unzipping her jeans and reaching in to untuck her cock, then pulling her underwear back up and sitting down, the bulge now obvious.

Tony finished undressing, blushing hard as he stood before her.

Her powers could be like an extension of her body, they’d agreed, and if Tony was ever nervous he could of course use his safeword. Gently, Wanda reached out with her powers and pushed on Tony’s shoulder, easing him to his knees. She couldn’t resist tweaking a nipple with her powers before letting the red evaporate, blending in with the blush traveling down his chest. “You look so beautiful baby. Were you wearing those all day?”

He shook his head. “They irritate my skin if I wear them too long.”

“That’s good love. Are you still good in them right now?”

He nodded.

Wanda had meant to use her powers sparingly to ease Tony into it, despite Tony saying that he had zero issue with her using them, but she kept using them, in love with the way it looked on Tony’s skin. She twirled her fingers, watching the red twine in his hair and release, moving down his face in a caress and continuing down his body until resting on his thigh, smoothing over the skin absently. Wanda barely noticed her fingers keeping up the movement, leaning forward to peer at him. “I feel like there’s something else we should have,” Wanda said.

“I-” Tony broke off, biting his lip.

“What is it, darling?”

“I could wear lipstick,” he suggested quietly.

“You’re a genius.”

Tony preened, but was still too new to not try and suppress it.

Tony’s arms were resting at his sides, but as Wanda stood, she moved them behind his back and held his wrists together with her powers. She dug in the vanity, looking for the deepest shade of red she could find. She glanced at him and saw that he was doing his best to hide. “Spread your legs honey, I want to see you.”

He did as she said, not hesitating.

“Tilt your head up.”

He did.

She walked over and held his chin as she applied the lipstick. “Oh sweetheart,” she said reverently, “whoever told you you’re not the most perfect being in the universe couldn’t see you.” She pet his hair, feeling him give into the motions so easily it’s like he was built for it. From this angle, she could see the red of his panties, the red on his lips, and the red binding his hands. “Can I try something?”

“Yes,” he said, more a breath than a word.

She cupped his face as her powers moved his hands, guiding them to hold onto her legs. “Can I get your pretty lips on me?”

He nodded, gazing up at her adoringly.

“Tap if you need me to stop, okay? I’ll feel it.”

He nodded again, and this was about the time she should move her hands, but she didn’t want to. She stroked his cheeks and used her powers to slide her underwear under her cock. Tony leaned forward and took the head between his lips, then looked up at her, wide brown eyes asking if that was okay.

“You look like a dream, baby.”

His eyes fluttered shut and he took more of her into his mouth, going over her slowly, purposely smudging his lipstick over her length.

“That’s it love, just like that. You always know exactly what I want.” She put a hand at the back of his head and fucked into his mouth leisurely. “You look- _oh_ \- oh baby you look so gorgeous. And I don’t just mean on your knees for me, but don’t doubt for a second that I don’t love that too. You look perfect no matter what you’re doing, and you do everything so well.” She gasped when Tony took her to the back of his throat and swallowed. “Just a second baby.” She reached out with her powers and rubbed at his nipples in contrast to her words. She thumbed at his cheek as she moved shallowly in his mouth before pulling out.

She got on her knees too, cock hanging out covered in spit and lipstick marks. Tony’s hands were still stuck to her thighs, and she trailed her hands up his arms, leaving a benign mist of red chasing after her. She kissed him, claiming his mouth as she thrust her tongue in and teased his cock with one hand until he was whimpering.

Wanda broke off and let his hands go. She gave him a minute to catch his breath, then took his hands in her own and stood, helping him along. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she realized she still had all her clothes on. “You could be a candy, you’re so sweet,” she said, turning to kiss his head. She smoothed her hands over his shoulders and down his back to grip his ass, bringing him forward with a little help from her powers to grind against her. He moved the way she guided and stopped when she did. “Gods above I must have done something _very_ good in a past life to deserve this.” She slid her hands under the material and grabbed two handfuls of frankly magnificent ass. “How about you take these off and get on the bed? On your hands and knees sweetheart.”

Tony swayed when Wanda stepped away, pausing to get his bearings before sliding the panties off and getting on the bed. He was obviously nervous about exposing himself like that, so Wanda kept up a running dialogue of how great he looked, how much she loved him, and how nice it was that he trusted her like this.

She worked on stripping out of her clothes, pausing intermittently to run a hand through his hair or smooth over his back as she talked. She grabbed the lube and a condom from their bedside table before climbing behind him. She put her hands on his ass, pushing his cheeks together then pulling them apart to show his hole, and putting her dry finger against it to feel him clench.

“Grab ahold of the headboard sweetness.” Wanda let go as he scooted forward and put his hands together before gripping the solid wood. She leaned over him, tracing up his back and as far up his arm as she could reach. Her breasts brushed against him, and she enjoyed the bare stimulation as her powers followed her hands, snaking along his skin past where her fingers ended and continuing on to tie his wrists together and link them to the headboard.

She leaned back and lubed up a finger, circling his rim a few times to get him loose enough for her to press in.

Tony let out a choked off moan, and she hummed. “That’s it baby, just relax.” She pet his thigh as she put in another finger, reaching around to give his cock a few strokes. “Be loud for me, love,” she said when he cut off another noise. “I want to hear you.” She twisted her fingers, pumping them in and out smoothly. “You sound like a salvation prayer when you let go baby.” She found his prostate and massaged it for a second. She pulled her fingers out, put more lube on even though it wasn’t strictly necessary, and wiggled three in.

Tony moaned, loud and long, and Wanda’s cock twitched.

“So good sweetie, so good. You want me in you?”

“Yes,” Tony gasped, arms jerking against his restraints.

Wanda increased the power going to them, not really affecting how they interacted with Tony, but increasing the glow. Red glinted off his arms and shoulders where he was sweating, and he tugged on them again. “Please.”

“Don’t have to beg, baby, I was just getting ready. I wouldn’t do that to you,” she promised, lining herself up and pressing in slowly. “I want to give you the world, Tony, you think I wouldn’t give you my cock?”

His back arched as he pushed his ass back, trying to hurry her along. She obliged, her hips pressed against him, and she wiped her hand off on Tony’s cock, ridding herself of the lube as well as giving it to him, even though he wouldn’t need it for what she had planned.

She rolled her hips and thrust shallowly as her hands ran all over Tony’s body, touching and massaging to get her fill of him-- though such a thing wasn’t truly possible. When Tony finally gave up to her, trusting her to make him feel good, she put her hands on his hips and started fucking him in earnest.

He gasped and moaned, muttering her name over and over as she slammed into him, determined to make him feel as good as she felt. Her mind was fuzzy with pleasure, but she still was able to focus her powers and start jacking Tony off, hard and fast like her hips were moving. She tightened her hold, both on his hips and his cock, and then Tony was coming, shaking and panting as Wanda chased her orgasm. She groaned, hips moving reflexively as she spilled into the condom.

She released her powers, and watched Tony collapse to the bed through a haze that only came with great sex. She took off the condom and tied it, pushing it off the side of the bed and hoping neither of them would step on it later.

Wanda laid down next to him, barely controlled, and massaged his trembling arm. “On your side, baby.”

Tony rolled, the arm that Wanda couldn’t reach before now on top of him. She spooned him, hand working over the muscle as he snuggled against her.

“How are you feeling?”

Tony nodded and had to clear his throat before he could speak. “Good.”

Wanda hummed. “Glad to hear it. Sorry about all the pet names.”

“I liked it.”

Wanda smiled tiredly. “Well I’m glad to hear that, but still. I’m out of practice.”

“I liked it,” he repeated, his voice scratchy.

She curled her arm around to his chest and hugged him. “And I’m very happy that you liked it, but imagine how much better it can be.” She kissed his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
